Hurt Promise
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Suho adalah pemuda bisu yang bertemu dengan Kris, suatu hari Kris berjanji kepada Suho, tapi Kris hampir melupakan janjinya KRISHO/Oneshoot/RnR


_Lama aku menunggumu disini_

_Kau berjanji akan kembali_

_Tetapi janji yang kau ucapkan hanya kau anggap bayangan semu_

_Kau tahu? Aku menangis!_

_Menangis karenamu yang meninggalkanku_

_Tanpa sepatah katapun._

_Hanya sebuah secarik kertas yang kau berikan _

_Di hari kepergianmu._

Sudah seminggu lamanya kau meninggalkanku, aku teringat kala kau memberikanku secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _"Aku harus pergi, tunggulah aku." _ Dan selanjutnya kau pergi, entah kemana.

Hatiku berdesir sakit, air mata bodoh ini mengalir kembali dari pelupuk mataku.

Sore ini angin berhembus dengan segarnya, aku mengingat kembali masa itu.

Suho namanya, ia pemuda bisu yang tinggal sendirian di daerah dataran tinggi, kedua orangtua-nya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama Bibi dan Pamannya, karena Bibi dan Pamannya ingin menguasai seluruh aset perusahaan ayahnya, ia diasingkan di daerah Gaemagowon, Korea Selatan. Daerah ini sangat sepi penduduk, bahkan sekolah dan tempat ibadah hanya ada satu.

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bukit, bukit ini dekat dengan rumah Suho dan sebuah sekolah swasta milik pengusaha percetakan buku.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah pucatnya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman dengan mata yang tertutup membuat pemuda itu semakin mempesona.

'Ayah, ibu aku merindukan kalian.' Ucap Suho dalam hati, ia terus menutup matanya sampai tak sadar jika ada seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi sedang mengamatinya.

"Permisi, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Suho membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri dihadapannya, tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang _cool _membuat Suho tercengang. Dengan cepat Suho duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Em, Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda itu, Suho mengangguk. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi ia juga membawa kertas dan pulpen jika pergi. Suho menatap pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, seperti buku pelajaran.

"Ehem." Pemuda itu berdehem, membuat Suho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Namaku Kris, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu, Suho mengambil tas-nya dan menyobek secarik kertas.

'Namaku Suho^^' Suho memberikan kertas itu kepada Kris, alis Kris mengernyit, baru kali ini seseorang yang ditanyanya menjawab dengan secarik kertas.

"Oh, umurmu berapa?" Kris memandang Suho, tangan Suho menunjukkan angka '17', Suho tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Suho kembali menulis lagi di kertas.

'Hanya aku dan tuhan saja yang tahu, kau pasti bingung mengapa aku tak bicara.'

"Maaf, Ya.. aku bingung." Suho menengadahkan kepalanya, ia menatap langit biru di angkasa. Dia menunjuk dirinya dan menyilangkan jari-nya di bibir.

"A-Aku.. t-tidak bibir?" Eja Kris "Maksudnya?" Lanjut Kris dengan ekspresi bingung, Suho menghela nafasnya dan kembali menulis.

'Aku Bisu.' Setelah membaca itu Kris terkaget, ternyata pemuda manis ini bisu. Tapi ia tersenyum menatap Suho.

"Aku kagum padamu." Gumam Kris, Suho tidak mendengarnya karena gumaman Kris sangat pelan.

Sore menjelang, Suho dan Kris belum beranjak dari bukit itu.

"Kau tidak pulang Suho?" Kris mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Suho, Kris men-sharing segala pengalaman pribadinya, dengan senang hati Suho mendengarkan segala keluh-kesah Kris.

'Tidak, rumahku dekat.. kau juga tidak pulang?'

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang, kau ikut pulang ya? Ini mau malam." Suho mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian Kris dan Suho pulang bersama, Kris juga mengantar Suho terlebih dahulu.

Sebulan mereka menjalin pertemanan, setiap hari mereka meluangkan waktu untuk ke bukit, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Suho sangat senang, karena ia punya teman. Kris sebenarnya senang kepada Suho, karena Suho sangat baik, pengertian, dan pendengar yang baik.

Hari ini firasatku tidak enak, cuaca sangat terik tidak seperti biasanya. Ku lihat dari kejauhan Kris berjalan ke rumahku, tapi wajahnya sangat dingin. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Sosoknya telah berdiri tegap dihadapanku, ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, aku menyunggingkan senyuman dan menggerakan tanganku seolah bertanya 'Ada Apa?' Kris memberiku secarik kertas, dan belum sempat aku membacanya Kris sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

"_Aku harus pergi, tunggulah aku." _ Aku meremas kertas itu, dan aku berucap dalam hati.

'Hari yang buruk.'

Sudah 6 tahun aku menunggu dirinya, aku selalu sabar, tiap sore tiba, aku menunggunya di teras rumahku. Terus menerus membaca tulisannya dan tersenyum getir.

'Kapan kau kembali Kris?'

Kris, apakah kau telah melupakanku? Semenjak kau pergi, hidupku semakin hampa.

Aku membuka sebuah buku gambar, halaman pertama aku melihat gambar ku dengan Kris yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon ek. Di tengah halaman aku menemukan sebuah kertas polaroid disitu ada aku dengan dirinya, air mata mulai menyeruak dari sudut mataku. Perlahan aku menyobek foto itu.

Kris! Kenapa kau lama sekalii? Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu aku mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta, tapi tak mungkin Kris mencintaiku, mengingat kondisiku yang seperti ini, pasti disana Kris sudah memiliki wanita atau lelaki yang normal. Aku lelah menunggu-nya, aku ingin mencoba melupakannya, tapi apa daya itu tetap tak bisa.

Hari ini Suho berniat untuk dirumah saja, karena cuaca sedang buruk. Ia tak mau jatuh sakit nantinya.

Suho berdiri di balkon rumahnya, memandang langit gelap di atas sana. Bukit dan rumahnya sangat dekat, jadi ia bisa memandangi bukit itu dari rumahnya. Ekor matanya bergerak ke arah bukit, disana ia menemukan sesosok pemuda menggunakan jas hitam, pemuda itu menghadap ke arah sekolahan.

Mata Suho menyipit, siluet pemuda itu seperti Kris, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Suho langsung menepis pemikirannya dan berniat menghampiri pemuda itu.

Suho berdiri mematung, ia telah sampai di bukit itu. Benar, pemuda ini adalah Kris, air matanya keluar sangat deras, Pemuda yang berjanji untuk kembali, kini telah ada dihadapannya, pemuda yang menghilang 6 tahun, kini berdiri tegap didepannya. Tetapi Suho hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu. Tangan Suho terulur, perlahan ia memegang pundak Kris dengan tangan gemetar.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang memegangnya, Kris menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya Suho dengan wajah yang sembab.

"S-Suho.." Kris tergugup, tujuannya kesini memang ingin bertemu dengan Suho dan memberikan sesuatu.

'K-Kris, a-aku menunggumu selama 6 tahun, kau kemana saja?' Suho menggerakan tangannya, Kris sudah paham dengan bahasa isyarat ini.

"Aku meraih impianku Suho, maafkan aku. Aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang management, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Bukannya benci, Suho tersenyum dan memeluk Kros.

Kris membalas pelukan Suho, dan ia berkata.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan suatu hal padamu." Suho melepas pelukannya dan menatapKris, tangan Kris mengambil sebuah undangan di dalam saku jas-nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu." Kris meninggalkan Suho yang memandang sebuah undangan pernikahan, Suho menangis keras meski tak bersuara.

'KAU JAHAT KRIS!'

"_Wedding party_

_Wu Yi Fan_

_And_

_Jessica Jung_

_Saturday, 12 December_

_19.00 p.m_

_At Seoul international Hotel."_

-END-

A/N : Ini ff oneshoot pertama saya, maaf kalau banyak typo karena ini sekali edit, dan ff ini untuk cerpen majalah sekolahku^^ tapi cast nya Sehun dan Hyuna.. mind to review?


End file.
